Sanctuary
by Paula Nicole
Summary: Christine looks to the church for solace, but finds herself at the mercy of the Opera Ghost. She claims sanctuary within the church and Erik decides to honour the sacred promise. However, he stalks the church, waiting until Christine leaves to pounce and take what is it.


**Sanctuary**

Her long, dark cloak covered her completely, her hood disguised her pale face; Christine did not wish to be recognized.

She silently slipped out of the Vicomte's home in the shadows of the night and proceeded down the quiet cobbled street, heading down the well-worn path to the old stone church. The walk only took a few minutes and yet to Christine each moment was precious; for in those moments where she was alone, she could be discovered.

The gate quietly groaned as Christine's small, pale hands pushed it open. She looked up to the church, pausing for a moment as she drunk in the church's beauty. Her alert eyes scanned the great, colourful glass windows and an enchanted smile touched her soft, pink lips as the light from inside streamed out of a couple of windows, lighting Christine's way up the short narrow path through the graveyard.

With quiet steps she followed the path, her small figure silhouetted behind her by the church's light. She ascended the stone stairs of the church, feeling warm as she entered at last. Now Christine was safe in the arms of her God, after all there was no place safer than the house of God…or so Christine believed.

Unbeknown to Christine, as she whispered her prayers on her knees, in front of the alter, a dark shadow stalked towards the church. He passed silently through the graveyard like a phantom, almost gliding, his long, black cape weaving behind him.

Erik paused by the doors to the church and peered inside with his searing blue eyes, seeking Christine. He spotted her by the alter, down on her knees and deep in prayer. She was so deep in her thoughts that she did not even hear Erik's stealthy approach towards her. Even when Erik's tall frame towered behind her, she did not turn around to scream.

An amused smirk curled Erik's lips; it had always entertained him that his sweet Christine was so devoted to her God. He could remember watching her before each show, when she would sit in her dressing room, saying a quiet prayer before she went on stage. Erik would always listen in, charmed every time by how innocent and angelic she was. But now all that was gone. Now Christine turned to her God for other reasons.

She turned to him to be free of the Devil that followed her.

But Erik would never leave.

Silently Erik leant down behind his prey, reaching out slowly. How he longed to feel her long, silken curls wrapped in his fingers and to caress the soft, pale skin of her face. Erik ached for her, and it shook him to the core that he could not control this longing. He had to have her.

Suddenly Christine was pulled from her thoughts; Erik had let himself be overcome by his urge to be close to her and his hot breath had alerted her that she was not alone.

Christine spun around, her eyes wide and her mouth open as she gasped.

Erik grinned widely, ready to pounce and claim what was his. He was so desperate he would make her his there and then by the alter.

However Christine did something completely unexpected.

"Sanctuary!" She screamed with all the air in her lungs. "I claim sanctuary!"

Erik raised an eyebrow and reached out, grabbing Christine's thin, frail wrist. She screamed the word again, over and over, as she pulled away and kicked out at him.

Erik tried to hush her as he drew her close, forcing a hand over her mouth. Her cries were then muffled, but still she screamed.

"Come, my love," Erik purred into her ear. "I have lost my patience with you now! You will let me have what is mine, Christine! You will give yourself to me!"

Tears began to soak Erik's hand as Christine silently sobbed. But Erik was too far gone to care. He reached up through her heavy skirts, sighing with delight as he trailed his fingers down the thin lace of her pantaloons.

"Stop!" Boomed a loud, angry voice from above.

Erik froze, for a moment he was unnerved; believing that God himself had appeared to save his helpless virgin. But then a candle quickly drifted towards them, carried by a plump priest in a cream robe.

"Move along," Erik snarled. He stood quickly, pulling Christine up with him by her arms. "This does not concern you."

"I think you will find it does," the priest argued firmly.

Not put off by Erik's masked face, the priest snatched Christine from him and held her close, gently stroking her hair as she wept into his holy garments.

"This child is now under the protection of this church," he informed Erik, with a gesture to their surroundings. "And as long as she is within the church I shall not see her harmed."

Erik laughed softly, not taking his eyes away from Christine as she cowered by the priest. Now his desires were calmed and the burning within him had ebbed away. But he swore to himself he would have her, and soon.

"Very well then," Erik smirked. He circled the two of them, walking with long confidant strides. "But you can't stay in here forever, my Christine," he promised her arrogantly. "You are far too high spirited to stay in one place, even if your God is here."

Christine didn't dare to look up, which only made Erik surer of himself.

With silent steps he left the church, leaving his Christine with the priest. But Erik wouldn't go far; he would hide in the shadows of the church, waiting to pounce when she did finally leave her sanctuary. For Erik knew she would leave, and when she did, he would be there.

* * *

Christine lay by the alter, covered by an old blanket the priest was kind enough to offer her. Yet the cold still bit into her hungrily, causing her to tremble almost hysterically.

But Christine could not leave the church; she knew Erik would be there, waiting for her to surrender.

She looked around, finding it hard to sleep on the cold, stone floor. The church wasn't as beautiful and warming without the light of day or candle light. Now in the dark it seemed frightening. Christine could swear she saw figures dance across the windows. Perhaps the ghosts from the graveyard had come to greet her?

Christine gulped, clutching the covers around her. Soon her mind began to wander, finding itself in Erik's arms, in Erik's bed. It was plush and warm, welcoming. Temptation began to rise within her, drawing her up onto her feet. But she quickly caught herself and rested on a church pew.

She bit into her lip, looking around once more nervously. Was he watching her? Christine felt watched. She stood quickly and hurried down the aisle. Pushing the doors open, she peered outside, searching the graveyard for Erik. But she never crossed the threshold.

"Erik?" She called into the night.

But there was no reply.

The temptation to step outside grew within Christine once more. Perhaps if she was very fast she could beat Erik back to the Vicomte's home…But it wasn't very likely.

To avoid making the mistake of leaving her sanctuary, Christine returned to the alter and shrouded herself with the blanket. She sat on a wooden church pew and bowed her head gently, whispering a prayer before she rested along the pew and fell asleep.

She hoped by the time she woke, daylight would come and lure Erik back into his domain. Then she could return home safely. But Christine's prayers that night were not answered.

* * *

A smile touched Christine's lips as a sudden warmth enveloped her. She could feel it in her sleep and welcomed it, grasping it with her cold hands. Her body rocked gently, soothing her, it almost felt as if she were gliding.

But then Christine snapped to attention. Her eyes sprung open and she kicked out wildly in protest.

Erik used his cloak, he had settled over her to keep her warm, to hold her down. He watched as she lashed out for him, listening to her angry cries.

"You can't break sanctuary!" She hissed. "That is blasphemy!"

Erik laughed softly, shaking his head.

"Well if you hadn't woken up I could have taken you peacefully," he told her gently.

"Then you'll stop this at once now I am awake!" Christine ordered, believing she was safe.

But Erik would make sure she regretted speaking to him like that.

He grinned darkly, leaning in close.

"I have already sinned and in the eyes of your God Christine, I am already a lost sheep," he explained to her coldly. "What harm could one more sin do? Why should I not add blasphemy to my list?"

"Please Erik!" Christine cried.

But Erik ignored her pleas and scooped her up into his arms.

"Or my dear, you could come willingly and spare my soul of one more sin," he continued. His stormy eyes blazed into hers. "Perhaps you would want to damn me with another crime against God?"

"No, I wouldn't!" Christine wept.

She looked away, finding herself in a strange position. If Erik broke her sanctuary by kidnapping her from the church, he was sure to suffer in the afterlife. But if she went willingly, Christine knew he would never let her leave.

If Erik did this, and Christine knew he would, he would be damned with no chance of redemption. Blasphemy was the greatest sin; a personal crime against God himself.

"Do you wish for me to be damned, Christine?" Erik chuckled.

She frowned heavily, meeting his eyes with hers.

"I'll come," she said quietly.

Erik's smile widened and before Christine could change her mind, he charged towards the church doors and jumped over the threshold, ending her sanctuary.

Christine squinted slightly, slowly becoming used to the light of early morning.

"You knew what I would choose," she mumbled as they made their way through the graveyard.

Erik laughed lightly, gently placing a kiss onto Christine's forehead, which she could not refuse.

"Yes, my child," he said musically. "Either way you never stood a chance anyway."

Christine sighed, knowing deep down Erik was right. Whatever way she tried to say it, she wanted to save him; she wanted him to be her Angel again.

"Let's go home Erik," she smiled faintly.

Erik grinned cheerfully, placing Christine down onto her feet so she could walk beside him. He held his hand out, offering it to her.

With a playful smile Christine accepted his hand and felt a blush run across her cheeks.

"Come," Erik said gently. "I have prepared a special lesson for you after breakfast."

Christine nodded energetically, willingly trotting along beside him.

"A special lesson?" She enquired, failing to keep the excitement from her voice.

"Yes, my Angel," Erik smiled strangely. "This lesson will be unforgettable..."

Christine smiled back up at him, her face radiant with innocence and beauty.

Erik grinned back at her, knowing soon his desires would be satisfied at last; soon, he would have her.


End file.
